Stuck We Are, Stuck We Be
by Chaos Adame
Summary: (For language)Chaos and Spot get locked out of school which isn't a bad thing but there's a locked gate due to construction surrounding the school. In the middle of winter too. Sucks for them! (Blink, Bumlets, Race, Mush, David, Specs, and Dutchy appearen


A/N: Modern-day one-shot. Takes place in Chicago. Spot/OC

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, though I'd love to. We'd all love to. Don't lie. I own Chaos, Shadow, and Fidget. Actually I might not own Fidget, she's a real person except she doesn't like Newsies _le gasp_ but I put her here with a different name. I don't own Dunkin' Doughnuts either. I don't like doughnuts and the only thing I buy there are croissants and coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Stuck We Are, Stuck We Be_

Stupid school. Stupid freeze-your-ass-off weather. Stupid DNA for making me short. Stupid break-your-back- backpacks. Stupid Spot. Sigh. You're probably thinking by now I'm an angsty-depressed teen. I'm not. I'm normally a happy person. Ready to make a joke, ready to have a little fun. But nooooo, Iwasstuck with the guy I'd had a major crush on since 7th grade. No, I'm not happy. In fact I wasrather pissed off. You see, not onlywas I head over heels in love; I wasalso hating him. See my dilemma?

At first, I ignored his quirks, his ego first off and the fact that he was always changing girls, to name a few. Then I guess over the summer I matured. As much as I could anyway… Okay fine, not a lot. Happy now? 9th grade Spot was still the hottest guy I'd ever seen, and I still loved his humor but something had changed. I didn't care anymore about getting him to notice me. At the end of that year my school made an announcement about adding a science wing and having a camera installed so we could see the cars outside as we waited for our rides. Very helpful, I thought. But it caused inconveniences too, they would lock the back gate while the workers constructed. They failed to mention that they would also lock the door leading to it. I found this out for myself as a sophomore the day before Christmas break.

"Whooo! Sophomores rule! No more school!" Kid Blink whooped.

"No more peeps for Blink," I said.

"Gotta admit it's a pretty cool rhyme," Specs said.

"And that's why you're my favorite dork," I said affectionately.

"I thought _I_ was your dork slave," said Dutchy.

"CHAOS!" Fidget screamed in my ear.

"Holy-"

"Lord have mercy," Racetrack said. Fidget and Racetrack had never gotten along, too much alike I guess.

"Shut up Race."

"Make me."

"Racetrack looooooves Fidget! OOOooooooh," Bumlets said heading over to his locker.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Race and Fidget both yelled.

"Surrrre," Bumlets smirked. I grinned, Bumlets was a genius when it came to getting people to shut up. They both flushed with anger and turned away from each other.

"How was dance class?" David asked.

"Not to good, nobody's real serious about it you know?"

"Uhh."

"Never mind."

"I'm going to lunch, I'ma going to lunch! Chugga-chugga chugga-chugga choo choo!" Mush followed right behind swinging a bag that no doubt contained the evil wicked Peeps.

"…I wasn't kidding about those peeps," I said, grabbing my books and heading over to my least favorite class. Science. Groan.

"Do you have science?" Fidget said, writing with her pencil on a locker.

"Yeah… you know you're defacing school property?"

"You have a surprise quiz. Of _course _I know. But it's pencil and therefore erasable. Least I'm not like the big bad Spot Conlon using a marker. 'Lookit me! I'm so cooool. I'm using a marker I _stole_'" she rolled her eyes. When I didn't answer she turned "You still- ow!" she looked at me in disbelief "you _kicked_ me!"

"'Bout time too," Race said.

"I'm starting to suspect Bumlets is right you know," I said hoping to shut them up before anything started. Muahaha, success! Something clicked just then. Yes I'm slow to catch on sometimes… most of the time "A _quiz?_ Are you sure? You're lying. No you're not. Jeez I'm _screwed!_ What am I gonna do?! Argh, FIDGET HELP ME!" I paid her back for the scream in the ear.

"Calm down sheesh!" Race said. He patted me on the shoulder before leaving with his girlfriend Shadow. Correctly named too.

"If you read you'll be fine," Fidget said.

"That's the problem! I don't _read science_ are you out of your mind?!"

"Oh right I forgot… well then dear, you're screwed."

"A lot of help you are. Damn, why do we have a school day right before break? Why can't we have a half a day? Why can't McCain give us a break?"

"Because he's an awesome teacher."

"Don't get me wrong he's a great teacher. But sometimes he can be such an _ass_."

"Leave. Now."

"Huh? Don't want me? I'm touched Fidget, real touched." I was a bit hurt and surprised too.

"I'd love to stay and chat but you have science which by the way is starting in about 5 seconds. Whereas _I_ have myself a free perio-"

"SHI-DAMN" I caught myself. Fidget has a thing about people saying shit. Says it's the vilest thing ever. Never mind that she uses the f- word. Much as I love my friends they're weird. Heh, like me.

"Shi-damn. Hmmm, has a certain ring to it." What did I tell you?

I practically flew down the stairs. Ain't it wonderful my class was on the other side of the building?

"Lela! How nice of you to join us," my teacher said. He can be cliché sometimes. He handed me a sheet of paper. "We have a quiz today. You have 5 minutes." Argh, I'm going to die. First question 'What does DNA stand for?' Ummm don't know? Okay, skip 'What's the difference between RNA and DNA?' I sighed in despair and decided to read the directions instead. Maybe I could claim I ran out of time. Wait what is this? Hmmm…. As I read the directions, number 6 said 'For extra credit call Mr. McCain over, _before_ you begin and ask what you're supposed to do next'. I raised my hand and McCain came, heehee it rhymes must tell Blink.

"What's this?" I asked pointing. He smiled and put a 10/10 on my paper and wrote underneath, 'Have a nice break' and a smiley face. "That's it?" I whispered, he nodded and I almost fainted with delight. Who's unbelievably smart? I AM! Who aced a quiz? I DID! Who's a role-modeling student? I A- no actually I'm not but pretty darn freaking close! I smirked calculating the room full of students who were furiously working away. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I RULE ALL! Suckers. And there is Spot. His piercing crystal-blue eyes staring intently at his paper……………….. Ahh! Okay stopping. If I rule all, I considered as I stuffed my stuff away (Note to self: Must tell Blink too), that would mean everyone in this room are my bitches. So some lucky person could be my love slave…….. stopping. Everybody looked up as I left. I was the last person in and first person out. They all probably all thought I was super smart. Poor delusional people failing a quiz….

"YOU F---ing WHAT?!" Fidget listened when I told her about the 'extra credit' "That's so unfair! He gave me only 5 points and I thought I was so goddamn special!"

"Sucks to be you," I grinned leaning back in the chair. "Don't tell okay?"

"Are _kidding?_ Of course I'm going to tell! This is gold! I'll make millions…" she stared off into space.

"_No!_ You can't!"

"Why not? You'll be profiting too. We'll split 50/50."

"He'll figure out it was me! Fidge. Look at me. Have I ever begged you? Why are you nodding-? Don't nod, I've never begged you!"

"Gym clothes."

"One time thing." She snorted.

"Yeah right. Bus money."

"I paid you back!"

"True but that's not the issue. Fact is you begged." She was right of course. I threw myself on my knees and wrapped my arms around her legs.

"PLEASE! Fidget I'm begging here! I'm on my _knees!_ _PLEASE_ Fidge! I'll love you forever!"

"Well this is new," she said unfazed. She'd seen me be dramatic often enough to take it as normal. She sighed "Okay fine. But only because you look pathetic."

"Thank you."

Finally, finally it was time to go. Besides Science, we had a party for the rest of my classes. Madame Bourone brought French food to eat and French music for, you guessed it, French class.

"How do you say 'I'm a cool hippie?'" Kid Blink asked near the end of the class. Yep, he's in my class.

"J'ai un extra baba-cool," Specs volunteered. I never heard Madame's correction or praise because, croissant in mouth and stacked French cookies in my hands, I was out the door. Halfway to the locker room someone stole a cookie from the stack in my hands. Startled I dropped the whole bunch. I glared at the thief but he only looked amused. After all, it's hard to take someone seriously when they have a half eaten croissant in their mouth. I took it out with my sadly empty hands.

"What's the big idea?" He shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Thought you needed a hand with all that food," he said casually eating _my_ cookie. Before he could finish it I snatched it out of his hands and threw it on the floor grinding it into the carpet with the heal of my shoe. Oh _shi-damn_…carpet. Ah Fidget in spirit.

"Nobody saw that," I said.

"Except me."

"No. You didn't," I picked up the cookies I'd dropped and threw them in the trash. With my foot I tried to sort of slide/kick the crumbs to the corner.

"It's not working," Spot watched me try in vain to grind the crumbs into non-existence.

"No shi-damn Sherlock," I snapped. Cue adorable blank look. "This is your fault you know."

"How's it mine?"

"How's it yo-?" I looked up from my attempt, staring at him in disbelief. "You _creep_ you took my cookie away! Causing me to drop the rest and get mad at you for eating mine and snatching it away and killing the damn French cookie!"

"It was French?"

"You're missing the point Conlon."

"I didn't know you took French."

"And that matters why…?" He smirked at that.

"I know everything that goes on in this school."

"…..Liar."

"I do!" he insisted.

"Oh yeah? What's my next class?"

"You've got a free period." He answered less than a minute later. I stared wide-eyed. "Whatsa matter?"

"It's like having the FBI watching your every move. Pretty creepy."

"I'm taking Spanish."

"Whoa watch it dude. I am the sole title owner as Random King. But I'll make an exception and you can be Random Queen."

"I don't want to be queen," Spot looked disgusted.

"Today is Fidget's birthday."

"No it ain't. It's during break," he said not missing a beat.

"Damn you're good. My croissant disappeared."

"It's in the trash." I peered in the trashcan. There it lay, half eaten but laying in a picturesque way. Sigh, all in the name of art.

"Why'd you throw my croissant away?" I started to get mad, just because he couldn't eat the thing didn't give him any right to throw _mine_ away. Sure I could buy one at Dunkin' Doughnuts but who in their right mind misses out on free food?

"I didn't. You did. When you threw the rest of the cookies."

"Great, now I'm hungry."

"I'll buy you lunch," he said looking slightly guilty.

"No thanks, I was just joking. But um keep that," I nodded shame-faced at the small but noticeable crumb pile, "a secret okay? Automatic staplers are the best so long as you don't put your hand in. Cause then that's just really stupid." I left then, leaving a rather confused Spot Conlon behind. Mwahahaha, _still_ Champion. Hell yeah! He's good but I'm better bwahahaha!

Upstairs I gathered everything left in my locker. School didn't allow anything to be left in lockers during breaks. Argh, I'm going to get early arthritis. Then I can sue, get a lot of money, and live in the lap of luxury till I'm ninety-one. Or whatever age I live up to.

Absently I headed down the way I'd always gone, wondering what I should do for Christmas break. My family wasn't planning on leaving Chicago. Hmm, maybe I'd do work for the homeless…and get my service done at the same time. I pushed the door open making a face when the bitter cold air blew right into my face. It's an equal to a slap in the face in my opinion. Kinda like when I first met Fidge…. long story. Shivering I suddenly noticed the black gate looming in front of me. Locked. No biggie, I thought, returning to the door that under normal circumstances served as an entrance and exit. Oh boy was I wrong, it was a huge biggie. I placed my hand on the cool steel door handle and pulled, expecting it to open with ease. _Click._ The bolt clicked against the other door.

"Ohhhhhhh _crap_," I hissed. Now what? I considered the gate, nope way to high for me to scale not to mention those uncomfortable looking spikes. Maybe I could squeeze though the bars…? Psh, _surrrrre_ Chaos, why don't you go ahead and try? Idiot. Smash the door? (It was made of glass and steel bars. I'm not stupid enough to break down a wooden/steel whatever door. Stupid enough to get stuck outside? Yes) Tempting but probably more trouble than it's worth. Ah-ha! An idea worthy of Einstein. To the cell phone we go! Ack Kid Blink moment! I'll call my mom and get her to take the bus, she doesn't drive and dad's at work, go through security and rescue me. Oh the cleverness of me. Great, a Fidget moment. What next? Lemmee see (1) 773 123-4567 and send. I set my heavy backpack on the ground. Laa-dee-da…wasn't anyone home? Shoot! She must be out. Great now what? Oh! Fidge! Dialing dialing, waiting waiting….nada, zip, zero. And I hadn't bothered to put anyone else's number in the cell either. Oh _good lord_ I'm going to be stuck in school for two weeks! Now I'm exaggerating, my mom would call if I didn't come home sooner or later. Ahhhhh! I'm going to freeze! There's a reason why I hate the cold. I looked past the bars surrounding me and at the cars outside… freedom…. ooh wait a minute. Wait just a minute….

"SPOT CONLON! SPOT! HEYA SPOT!" I'm an idiotic idiot but at least I got his attention. I guess he takes the bus too. He saw me and walked up peering in through the bars.

"Whatcha doing down there Adame?" he smirked at me.

"Could you come here for a minute…. please?" He hesitated and just as I was about to start begging, doing that a lot these days, he nodded and walked towards the school main entrance. I paced as I waited for him, great I was now in his debt. But desperate times call for desperate measures. So immersed was I in my profound and physiological moving thoughts that I didn't notice he had arrived till he touch my shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him and was about to leave when I noticed nobody was holding the door open. No. Freaking. Fracking. Way.

"What did you want to talk about?" Spot poked me. One of my huge annoyances. I dunno why but I hate- no, _loathe_ it when people poke me. I go berserk as Fidget found out once. Just once. I kicked him in the shins and punched him. I'm not a fighter I'll admit, but from the pain in my fist I thought I got him pretty good.

"You stupid freaking idiot!" I almost screamed "(2) _Otra vez esto es tu culpa!"_

"Wait don't tell me I know what that means," he seemed to be trying to ignore the fact I'd just punched him. "Again something me."

"Damn straight, you locked us out! Now how are we getting out?!"

"What do you mean? We're not locked- Uh-oh" he had tried to open the door to no avail.

"Maybe we should get one of those drivers attention." I was calming down after the poking fiasco.

"Isn't going to work," he said. And right he was. There wasn't anything we could throw, we could wave but their was very little chance of them seeing us. We weren't level to the road. The only reason Spot found me was because I called and he was walking right by.

"Do you have anyone you can call?"

"My cell phone is upstairs."

"I have one, know any numbers?"

"Nooo, I have a lot of numbers. None of them memorized though." I rolled my eyes, there he goes with his ego.

"Argh I'm going to starve."

"Relax, somebody will get us out."

"I'm claustrophobic." At this Spot looked slightly panicked.

"Really?"

"No. But after this ordeal I will be. We're going to freeze. They'll look out and find two human popsicle sticks and wonder who was stupid enough to go out the wrong way."

"Hey this wasn't just me you know."

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about me."

"Oh….well then don't be so hard on yourself. I made a mistake too." We both sighed simultaneously. I sat on the ground wincing at the cold. My butt was frozen in a matter a seconds.

"So…"

"Yeah…," Spot sat next to me shivering.

"School never looked so good."

"I regret never having appreciated it."

"Please don't talk like that, it's making me nervous."

"Like what?"

"As if our fate was already sealed."

"Oh….. Hey you want to try scaling it?"

"What the gate? Are you joking? I'll get speared!"

"Not if you're careful."

"I don't-"

"Oh come on you want to get out of here right? Well unless you want to wait for God knows how long, we have to try getting out ourselves." The boy makes a good point. I fingered my necklace nervously. Then sighed,

"Fine, but if I die I'll haunt you for the rest of your natural life."

"Trust me." Yeah that just makes it worse. Cupping his hands I placed my foot glancing at his reaction for any sight that it might be too cold. But he did nothing so I continued. I grabbed the first spike and started to pull myself upward. Okay, easy does it.

"Damn the DNA that made us short." I muttered under my breath. I guess he must've heard because he started to laugh, causing his hands to move and me to sway. Crap, crap, crap, crap. MAYDAY! HANDS ARE NO LONGER HOLDING ON TO BARS! BARS MOVING AWAY! I shrieked as I tipped backwards. Spot tried to right me again but because I fought for balance we ended up collapsing. Me at the bottom, him on top. We both froze, no not literally although frankly I wouldn't have been surprised considering how cold it was and all. I stared right at him and was about to push him off when, to my surprise, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I hesitated for less than a second then responded. It was a damn good kiss and would've been better if the ground hadn't been so cold. But it came to a close soon anyway.

"Hey get a room!" someone yelled. Spot jerked away much to my disappointment, and stood holding out a hand to me. Blushing I stood and faced Blink.

"Blink! Could you get us out? The gate and door are both locked."

"Yeah and you took advantage of the situation didn't you?" He grinned as he shook a finger at us. "Naughty naughty, you're going to get caughty caughty." I really wanted to tell him exactly what I thought of his sucky rhyme but since he was our only hope….

"Please?"

"Okay, because I'm cool like that." Again I resisted the impulse to retort and watched him head for the main entrance. We managed to sneak in a few kisses before Blink showed up. Ahhh warmth!

-------------------------------------------------------------

1) Obviously this number is fake. So I plead with you not to call it, you'll freak out however lives there.

2) Translation: Again this is your fault

NEWSIES: ::snore::

Awww, they're all asleep! I want sleep too... Leave a review, I'd appreciate it. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
